Cell banking is a service industry in which live cells are stored for later use. This type of storage of cellular material has been practiced for a number of years, as exemplified by the storage of bovine sperm cells for artificial insemination of cows, which has been practiced for several decades.
Presently, many types of cells, from fungi to human cells, are stored for varying periods of time, till the use of the cells is required, such as for research, production of bio-active molecules, diagnosis, or medical treatment. A well-known method for long-term storage of cells, while maintaining their viability, is cryo-preservation. Such preservation is effected by freezing and cooling the cells, along a prescribed path, to a temperature on the order of −196° C., in the presence of compounds which render the cells resistant to frost damage. After such a procedure, maintaining the cells at such a low temperature prevents deterioration of the cellular material.
With the technical advances that are being made in biomedical research and tissue engineering, it is being recognized that many possibilities may exist for use of human stem cells for various replacement therapies. These developments have led to a growing demand for facilities where stem cells of individuals can be isolated, cryo-preserved, and stored for later (autologous) use. By way of example, the desirability of storing the cord blood stem cells of newborns, is becoming increasingly recognized, with a rapidly increasing number of deposits of such stem cells in private cell banks.
Because of the rapid progress in biomedical sciences, an increasing number of applications are being found for use of cellular material in medical treatments. Moreover, it is expected that the potential of “tissue engineering” in the future may lead to the “re-growth” of organs from stem cells. This would address the growing shortage in donor material for transplants, and could potentially result in large savings in healthcare costs. It is believed that such developments will create an increased demand for storage facilities for cells or tissue, either for relatively short periods of time such as for the depositor's benefit, or for longer time periods so as to benefit the depositors, other individuals (such as family members), selected groups in society, and society as a whole, by use of the material for medical treatment and/or research.
It has been recognized that private cell banking can be a potentially profitable business, with the recognition that virtually anyone could be a potential client of such services in view of the potential benefits that could be derived. However, it is recognized that the relatively high fees and expenses associated with private cell banking substantially prevents a relatively high percentage of market penetration, particularly in less affluent societies.
In accordance with the present invention, it is recognized that cell banking market penetration could be significantly enhanced if fees and expenses associated therewith could be moderated, thus enhancing overall, global market penetration. Of course, the ability of a cell banking facility to control and moderate expenses facilitates competition with other like storage facilities.